Hanan Wikia
Welcome to the Hanan Wikia Describing your country to your foreign friend .. Dalia Adel : -saudi arabia one of the best countries in which you can visit it - becouse it is safe country and people are very generous and kind - there are many of the tourist cities that you should go to it ,such as cities in the south saudi arabia , where there are alot of beautiful gardens and trees - There are also in saudi arabia holy cities such as Makkah and madinah where more than 12 million of people come to it every year to perform the Hajj and Umarah and visit the prophet mohammed mosqe , so in 2011 was the biggest expansion of the Masjed al -haram and prophet mosqe , which was during the reign of king abdullah -you can also visit jeddah city , which overlooks the red sea and in which there are the longest fountain and flagpole in the world - men wearing thope in saudi Arabia and women respond Abaya -traditional food in saudi Arabia is Kabsah - if you visit saudi arabia ,there are many rules that you must do it , such as women not allowed to drive cars, also they must wear Abaya when they go out Asalah Gashgari : Kingdom is famous for it is abundance of historical events that have passed out. Since pre - Islamic times and through the emergence of Islam, and other important events such as the unification of the Kingdom by King Abdul Aziz Al saud , the founder of the Kingdom . The kingdom is the first in the world in terms of oil [[Click to Continue > by MacVx|reserves]] and production, also occupies the tenth position in natural gas production. Tasneem Bajunaid: *The weather in Saudi Arabia often is hot but the temperature can change a lot in just one day. So you should bring a jaket but you do not need any thick winter clothes. *We have lots of very old,history building such as Madain Saleh in Al_Ula and Masmak palace in Riyadh you should see them. *You have to visit Al_Haram in Makkah and Al_Madinah. I am sure you will feel great comfortably and happiness when you visit them. *Saudi families usually make Arabic coffee and dates for their gusts. I advise you to test it. *You must try local food such as Kabsa. it is very delicious. *Saudi Arabia has a lot of deserts. So one of activities in Saudi is sand drifting. It is frightening but the same time interesting. you should try it. *In saudi, specifically in Yanbu you should attend the flower festival. It takes place in spring every year so a lot of people love to attend the event to watch the biggest flower carpet in the world registered in Guinness Record. Feda`a Al-shaikh : Agriculture in Saudi Arabia in constant evolution and consumes 95% of the water in the country. Among the most important agricultural crops in Saudi Arabia, wheat, dates, tomatoes and watermelon. Saudi Arabia's wealth depends on oil and natural gas, which is the first in the world in oil production and reserves . Rial is the basic unit of currency of Saudi Arabia. The US dollar is equivalent to 3.75 riyals. Saudi Arabia relies Calendar-based migration of the Prophet peace be upon him from Mecca to Medina. The Hijri year (354 days) is divided into twelve lunar months. Saudi Arabia has the largest road network in the Middle East as diverse as wildlife and air and sea routes . Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. REEM AL_SULAMI I do not think you must drive because the women in my country they cannot drive Latest activity